A Twist of Fate
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: Circa 2003. A twist of fate changes things for the Harmony residents in L.A. AU. As of chapter three cast heavy ensemble. Theresa/Ethan/Gwen/Chad/Whitney
1. chapter 1

AN: An AU one shot, possibly a two shot about the L.A. Passions drama surrounding Ethan, Theresa, and Gwen. Please leave reviews if you'd like there to be a second Chapter!

"A Twist of Fate"

Gwen Winthrop gasped as she shot straight up in her hospital bed. She instinctively reached forward to touch her stomach and while it was still slightly round, she knew there was no longer a baby inside her. As the memories rushed back, the blonde felt as though the weight of the world was crashing down on her shoulders. Seeing Ethan and Theresa kissing…leaving the hospital…fighting with Theresa…and the fall that had killed her baby. All of the images flashed through Gwen's mind as the loss of her child fully enveloped her. From the tips of her toes to the roots of her blonde hair, Gwen felt utterly empty. The child she loved and carried inside her for 9 months was gone..just gone and shed never gotten a chance to be a real mother to her. How could she possibly go on without her baby?

Gwen's utter despair was interrupted by the nurse who entered the room. "Mrs. Winthrop, I'm so glad to see you're awake," the nurse said cheerfully but Gwen simply stared at the wall. "I'll be back; I have someone you might like to see. I'm sure that'll cheer you up."

Bitterness broke into Gwen thoughts as the brown haired nurse hurried out of the room.

"She must mean Ethan" the blonde scoffed. "Even now he is not here when I need him and I'd bet money he's with Theresa!

"I have sacrificed everything to be with Ethan, my pride, my dignity but my child?" she cried. "Losing my child is more than I can bare!"

Gwen lay back and let the tears flow, welcoming the darkness when it finally came.

…

"Mrs. Winthrop", the nurse called, an hour later as she reentered the room. The older woman sighed with sympathy at the unmoving Gwen.

"Poor lady", the nurse said worriedly. "Seeing her husband on TV with that woman. I'm so glad we were able to sedate her before she could leave the hospital."

The brunette nurse looked down at the pink bundle in her arms.

"I'm glad she has you", she said. The baby gurgled in reply.

 _What was that sound_ Gwen thought as she lay in bed.

She had been awake for a while but opening her eyes would mean she'd have to face the reality of her lost. She heard the sound again, unmistakably the sound of a baby cooing. Gwen shot straight up, startling the nurse in the corner. She said nothing as her eyes zoomed in on the pink bundle the nurse was holding in her arms. The blonde felt her eyes fill with tears, she must have imagined the sound.

"Is that her?" Gwen whispered wondering why the nurse was holding her dead baby.

"Yes mam", the nurse said softly. "I thought seeing the baby would cheer you up, what with you so down about your husband."

Before Gwen could respond the pink bundle moved suddenly and she backed away nearly falling off the bed.

"It moved!" Gwen screamed as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Why of course she did", the nurse said surprised by Gwen actions. "She's been restless since she was born, looking for her mother no doubt. Mrs. Winthrop?"

Gwen felt faint and collapsed to her knees. _Was this some cruel joke_? She clearly remembered falling off the ledge at the apartment and Ethan telling her that their baby had died _. What was happening?_

"Mrs. Winthrop?" the nurse called again. "Oh dear, I better go get Dr. Abel."

The nurse placed the baby in the hospital bassinet and hurried away.

The baby's coos turned into whimpers and Gwen's head jerked up at the sound. She half crawled over to the bassinet and there Gwen got her first look at her baby girl. Wisps of blonde hair, pouting lips, and murky brown eyes that held the promise of blue. As she took in the image of her daughter, the new mother cried out, overwhelmed and confused but also overjoyed to finally see her living child. Gwen gingerly took her daughter into her arms; she reveled in her warmth and smell. Whatever had happened Gwen had her little girl and she was never letting her go.

…

Dr. Abel and his nurse Amy returned to the room to find mother and daughter snuggled in bed. Gwen, unable to take her eyes daughter, didn't look up when they entered.

"Mrs. Winthrop?" Dr. Abel called. "Are you alright Gwen?"

"Yes and no", Gwen finally answered her voice filled with confusion. "I can't believe my little girl is here. I just don't understand what happened?"

"It may be temporary amnesia", Nurse Amy said.

"Perhaps" the doctor said. "Let me explain. After seeing the...ahem...TV broadcast, you were determined to leave the hospital. You flew into a rage when the nurses tried to stop you."

Gwen felt a rush of guilt at putting her baby in danger.

"All your blood pressure and stress levels were through the roof, so we had to sedate you", the doctor continued. "We eventually took the baby via C section and you were out a bit longer than expected but everything appears to be fine."

Gwen sat stunned at the doctor's explanation.

"So I never left the hospital?" she asked as the baby wiggled in her arms.

"Of course not", the nurse chimed in. "We would never even allow you out of sight, especially in the emotional state you were in."

 _So the fight with Theresa never happened? Gwen thought. I never lost the baby? But it all felt so real, I know it happened!_

"I can take the baby back to the nursey if you need more rest Mrs. Winthrop.", Nurse Amy said gently seeing the new mother was still confused.

"No! We'll be fine." Gwen said pulling her daughter to chest protectively.

The nurse nodded understandingly and followed Dr. Abel out of the room. The new mother looked down at her amazing daughter, who'd fallen asleep and still couldn't believe she was there. She could distinctly remember a world without her daughter.

 _I know it happened_ , she thought.

"That's because it did", a voice called out scaring Gwen senseless.

The blonde searched the room in vain for the voice and felt her jaw drop as an angel appeared before her.

 _I'm losing my mind_! she thought as she shut her eyes and held her baby close. _I'm really losing my mind_!

"You are not losing your mind Gwen. You must calm down and listen", the angel said softly.

Gwen hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at the "angel". It looked like a small girl with brown hair and wings. _Okay she's definitely an angel,_ she thought.

"I am here with a message for you Gwen", the angel continued. "A twist of fate has allowed what has happened here today. Truly I tell you, the baby in your arms now was meant to die today"

"Noo", Gwen yelled as she put the pieces together. "I did leave the hospital and fight with Theresa! I knew it!

The angel nodded solemnly. "Yes and as a result this child died", she said.

"But how?" the blonde asked frantically as she showed the angel her baby. "She's right here, right here in my arms! Please don't take her away, please!"

"Fear not Gwen", came the reply. "The sounds of your heartbroken cries, the wails of your grief so deep and unyielding that they reached even the ears of the angels. They were moved and as such fate has been twisted ever so slightly to give so loved a child, a chance at life."

An overwhelmed Gwen broke down, repeatedly thanking the angel and promising to do her best as a mother. The angel nodded solemnly but she wasn't finished with her message.

"This is a twist of fate is not only for the child but for you as well." she said. "You must not allowed yourself to be swayed by the darkness in the hearts of those around you. You must always follow your own conscious though your heart may disagree."

"What?" Gwen asked shaken to her core by the angels words. "What do you mean?!"

"If you fail to heed this warning, your life will be one filled with tragedy & true love will forever be out of your reach", with those words the angel began to fade away.

"Please wait!" the blonde called. "At least tell me your name?"

"Elizabeth", the angel whispered as she completed disappeared.

"Mrs. Winthrop!" Nurse Amy said worriedly as she rushed into the room. "I heard yelling. Are you and the baby okay?"

Gwen could only nod still deeply shaken by her encounter with the angel.

"I really think we should take the baby to the nursey for the night". Amy said. "You really should rest after going through such an ordeal."

"Sarah.", Gwen said she handed her baby girl to the nurse. "Her name is Sarah Elizabeth Winthrop".

….


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, this story has gotten away from me. Since I received reviews, I decided to make the story two parts but now there's going to be a 3 shot! Anyways enjoy and leave reviews!

The next morning

Gwen called for her daughter as soon as she opened her eyes. The blonde was still reeling from everything that had happened and she wanted to see her baby girl more than anything. After she'd gotten herself cleaned up and ate breakfast, she called again for her daughter. Her hospital room door opened and in walked her husband holding their daughter with the nurse close behind. Gwen was stunned to see Ethan but there he was with the biggest smile on his face as her stared at their baby.

"The nurse said you decided on Sarah as a name", he said never taking his eyes off the baby. "It's perfect just like her."

"Give her to me", Gwen demanded as she struggled to control her emotions.

Ethan laid his daughter in his wife's arms and pulled up a chair to be close to them.

"I think she looks like her mommy already," He said as he quickly kissed her cheek.

Gwen giggled in spite of herself and admired her daughter.

"After everything we went through during the pregnancy I'm so glad she's here Ethan", the blonde said wistfully. "Things could've turned out so differently."

Suddenly everything came back to Gwen in a flash. She sat quietly remembering everything that happened before she pulled herself away from her husband and glared at him.

"I know about you and Theresa on the beach", She spat out. "I saw it on television!"

Ethan said nothing for a long time and hung his head dejectedly.

"I know honey and all I can say is I'm sorry," he barely whispered. "The nurses outside already tore me a new one and I deserved it. I haven't been a very good husband to you"

Gwen ignored him and pushed herself out of bed to lay her baby in the basinet.

"The most important thing is the nurses were able to stop you before you left the hospital," he continued as she stood up to face her. "Who knows what could have happened- "

Gwen spun around and slapped Ethan as hard as she could.

"I could've lost my baby that what could've happened!" She yelled finally losing her temper. "While you were rolling around on the beach with Theresa I was fighting for our daughter's life! You bastard! How dare you put me in a position to lose her?!"

Gwen swung at Ethan again as Nurse Amy came into the room.

"Mrs. Winthrop!" she exclaimed. "Please calm down, you should be in bed."

Sarah, awakened by all the noise, began to cry and Gwen snapped out of her rage. She immediately turned and picked up her baby girl trying to soothe her.

"You should both rest", Amy, said sternly glaring at Ethan. "You're right", the new mother said as she rocked the baby. "Escort him out please."

"What? Gwen, there's no way I'm leaving you and Sarah" Ethan said stunned. "Just listen to what I have to say.

"I'll get security Mrs. Winthrop", the nurse huffed as she hurried out of the room.

"Honey please," he pleaded. "I know I made a huge mistake not telling you that Theresa was here. I didn't want to upset you knowing how precarious the pregnancy was! I ran into her at the club and I was trying to warn her about Fox and one thing led to another."

Gwen said nothing as she laid a sleeping Sarah back down and stared at her.

"That's all over now honey believe me," Ethan continued. "I've seen my daughter and she's the most amazing, most important thing in the world to me. I would never knowingly put her jeopardy. You've got to believe that!"

 _I wish Elizabeth were here to tell me what to_ do she thought as tears filled her eyes.

"Ethan I don't care, okay I don't care!" She snapped. "The fact is that you're still in love with her, that's why you gravitate to her no matter what. That's why you are always defending her and looking out for her. The way you should've been looking out for me and our daughter"

"Honey-"he began but Gwen held up her hand to cut him off.

"Don't lie to me Ethan, just listen," she said. "I love you okay, I've loved you my whole life. But guess what? I love Sarah more and I am _not_ going to raise her in an environment where there's constant chaos and never ending drama caused by you and Theresa."

Gwen paced the room for several minutes trying to not to look at him, at the man she loved. She knew resolve would weaken and she would not be able to go through with it if she looked in those eyes.

"When we're released, Sarah and I aren't coming back to Harmony, the blonde finally said. "In 3 months' time, I'll let you know where we are. If you choose to leave everything else behind and be with us, you can. If you choose to be with Theresa and her son you'll still be able to see Sarah whenever you want".

Ethan stared at Gwen stunned at the thought of losing her and Sarah. Tears began to run down his face.

"Gwen please don't do this, don't take my daughter away," was all he managed to choke out.

What seemed like an eternity of silence passed between them before Nurse Amy returned with the security guards.

"Time to go Mr. Winthrop." she said crossing her arms.

Ethan looked at the stern security guards before walking over and lifting his daughter out of her basin.

"No matter what, remember Daddy loves you," he said kissing her forehead." Daddy loves you and Mommy and I'll see you both very soon."

Gwen felt her very heart break in pieces when Sarah cooed back as if she understood her father. Ethan handed Sarah to her and kissed her forehead before he turned and walked towards the security guards.

More than anything Gwen wanted to stop him, to beg him to stay with them but she knew she had to let Ethan go. She had to truly let him go if he was ever going to be able to make his own choice. If she didn't this sickening love triangle would go on forever and Sarah would suffer, as a mother she wasn't going to let that happen. As the door opened and they made to leave Ethan turned to look at his family one last time.

"Wait for me, both of you." he said sadly.

As soon as the door was closed, Gwen broke down.

Next: Will Gwen be able to stick to her plan? Which family will Ethan choose? Tune for the finale of "A Twist of Fate"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Once again this story has gotten away from me. I originally planned to write about how different things might have turned out if fate was twisted in a different way in L.A. But I realized that everyone was affected by L.A. Passions so I'm expanding the story to show what may have happened to the residents of Harmony if Sarah hadn't died in L.A. The timeline may be a bit wacky for the purposes of this story. Enjoy and leave your thoughts!

Chapter 3

It was hard to believe that two months had come on and gone. It had been two months since Gwen Winthrop and her daughter had left L.A., Harmony and Ethan behind, they were currently settled in a sleepy southern town in North Carolina and the blonde was enjoying every precious moment of watching her daughter grow and change. The irrational fear that had surrounded the new mother had slowly faded and she grew more confident in herself and her abilities as a mother. However, as happy as Gwen was now she knew that soon their lives would change. The three-month ultimatum she'd given Ethan was slowly coming to an end. Everyone was pushing for her and Ethan to reunite and raise Sarah together, but Gwen was unsure. She didn't have long to consider her feelings because her doorbell was ringing.

The blonde sighed heavily as she opened the door to "the grandmothers" as she called them. Ivy and Rebecca bustled into the house and sat their belonging down.

"Well, where she is?", Ethan's mother questioned before Gwen could even say hello.

"She's napping", came the reply. "And I'm not waking her up."

The two women sighed and plopped down on the sofa in the living room. Gwen headed toward the kitchen to get them some tea.

"Gwen honey you really should invest in some hired help", Rebecca complained. "Do I need to loan you some money?".

"No Mother I don't need money", the blonde called from the kitchen. "I like taking care of my own house. If I move into something bigger I'll consider it."

"Of course, you'll move into something bigger", the redhead scoffed. "Once you and Ethan are back together, they'll no doubt be little brothers and sisters for little Sarah. You'll need much more room than this."

Ivy nodded in agreement and as Gwen returned to the room with the drinks she allowed herself to imagine how it might be. A life with the man she loved and their children sounded wonderful but was it too good to be true?

"Gwen?", her mother in law called snapping her back to reality. "I asked if you wanted to know what everyone in Harmony was up to?"

"Oh of course", she said. "How's Sheridan? I haven't been in touch with her much lately."

"Torn between two hunky brothers last I checked", Rebecca shrugged stirring her tea.

"And when was that Rebecca, last year?", Ivy rolled her eyes before turning to Gwen. "Beth's mother confessed to the whole kidnapping scheme and Sheridan got her baby back. Marty, I think that's what they're calling him. Harmony PD went to arrest Beth but she was gone. Alistair's after Sheridan and Luis so they've gone to Mexico with the baby".

"Oh my god", Gwen gasped. "I knew Beth was faking her pregnancy! What a lunatic! I hope they catch her soon."

"I hope so too", Ivy said. "Pilar is just devastated. Antonio is gone too now that Sheridan's finally chosen Luis and Miguel's left town to chase Charity."

"Theresa's the one that should've left town", Rebecca scoffed. "With all the turmoil in that family she's still shamelessly chasing your husband.

"That's an outright lie Rebecca", Ivy snapped. "Her son Little Ethan has been very sick. Ethan is his godfather and he's just worried about him that's all."

"Him and his mother", the redhead added.

"You're not helping", ivy snarled as Gwen just shook her head in disgust. "Ethan calls and video chats with his wife and daughter everyday"

"I most certainly am helping", Rebecca whined. "I'm helping my Gwennie see that she can't stay hold up here in the middle of nowhere while that little terror lures her husband away! She is his wife and the mother of his daughter, Gwen has got to get back to Harmony and get Ethan back!"

"My daughter is not a bargaining chip", the blonde snapped at her mother.

Suddenly she flashed back to taunting Theresa with the news that she was pregnant and that she'd finally won Ethan.

"That's right", Ivy added reaching over the touch Gwen's knee. "You don't need a bargaining chip honey everyone knows that Ethan loves you. Besides I'll never let my son be with the manipulative bitch who exposed his paternity to the tabloids."

Gwen felt the color drain from her face. Before another word could be spoken the baby started crying.

"I'll get her!", the older blonde gushed and rushed from the room. No sooner than she'd left Rebecca flew across the couch to give her daughter a hard pinch.

"Oww!", the blonde exclaimed rubbing her arm.

Gwennie the look on your face when Ivy mentioned the tabloid scandal almost give us away!", Rebecca whispered.

"Well I couldn't help it Mother", Gwen snapped back. "I've tried to forget about it but every time I turn around it's in my face!"

"Shush!", Rebecca whispered fiercely. "We did what we had to do to ensure that Ethan would marry you and he did. Once I become Mrs. Julian Crane I'll have him adopt Ethan and we'll have everything we dreamed of!"

Before Gwen could respond Ivy strutted back into the room proudly holding her only grandchild.

"Here she is", she said. "I changed and fed her for you Gwen"

"How adorable is our granddaughter", Rebecca gushed placing a hand over her heart. "Soon she'll be back in Harmony with her mommy and daddy."

As the two women oohed and ahhed over the baby Gwen felt a wave of nausea come of her. She remembered the words of the angel again. Was she allowing herself to be swayed by her mother's ambition? Could she live with the guilt of knowing she'd betrayed her husband in the worst way? Gwen felt a serious headache coming, she knew she had to make a decision soon and if she didn't make the right one her daughter would suffer.

….

Meanwhile in Harmony

As Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald exited her sons' room at the Harmony Hospital, she was happy to find her friends waiting for her.

"Hey honey", Whitney said hugging her best friend. "How's he doing?"

"Oh Whit", the brunette cried. "He can barely stay awake and he looks so weak."

"Hey, he's going to be okay", Fox chimed in pulled everyone closer for a group hug. "Little Ethan's tough and we know Dr. Russell is doing her best."

"I hope you're right Fox", Theresa said wiping away her tears. "I'm just really glad you guys are here you know? It's just me and Mama right now and I'm so happy to know I can count on you guys to be here for Little Ethan".

"Honey of course we'll be here for you", Whitney said softly. "We're your best friends and we love you and Little Ethan so much".

"Has Ethan been here?", Fox asked, earning himself a glare from the former tennis player.

"It's okay Whit", Theresa said catching the look. "I haven't really seen him but Little Ethan's says he's been here. I guess he tries to come when I'm not really around."

"You do know that's for the best, right Theresa?", Whitney questioned. "After that fiasco in L.A. he probably wants to focus on his family."

"I get that, Whitney I do", Theresa said turning to look at her son through the window to his room. The only thing I'm worried about right now is finding out what's wrong my little boy and getting him home."

Fox walked closer to Theresa and pulled her in for a hug.

"Speaking of that I'm going to call my father", he said. "I want to know what's taking that specialist he's getting so long to get here. I'll be back guys".

The girls said goodbye to Fox and moved to sit at a bench near little Ethan's room.

"I wasn't trying to be mean Theresa", Whitney said. "I just- "

The brunette turned to see why her best friend stopped speaking and found herself starring at Chad and Ethan.

…

Whitney quickly turned away as the men approached them while Theresa stood up.

"Hey", Chad said hugging Theresa and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's Little Ethan doing?"

"He's...he's hanging tough", Theresa said plastering a smile on her face. "Not really any change according to Dr. Russell and we're still not quite sure what's wrong."

"He's going to be okay", Ethan finally spoke. "You do know that right Theresa?"

The brunette gave him the same fake smile she'd given Chad but didn't respond.

"Visiting hours are almost over", she said sticking her hand in her pockets. "I'm going to go sit with him now. Thanks for being here you guys."

"Theresa", Ethan called out.

"Honey wait-", Whitney said at the same time, but Theresa was already inside the room.

"I'll go talk to her", she said but chad stopped her before she could enter the room.

"She's going through a lot right now", he said. "Let's just give her some time with her son."

"I don't need you to tell me what my best friend needs," Whitney snapped. "I know her and right now Theresa's holding everything in. She's trying to be strong for Little Ethan but sooner or later she's going to break down and I need to be there when she does."

"Whitney's right", Ethan said running his hand through his hair. "I'm going to check on her."

"Ethan", the former tennis player warned but Chad moved to block her way before she could intercede.

"Go ahead Ethan", he said. "We'll be right out here".

The former Crane nodded and entered the room.

"What the hell Chad?", Whitney fumed.

"I'm letting them talk so we can talk too Whitney", he said firmly.

She stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"We have nothing to talk about Chad", she said incredulously. "You lied to me from the moment we met and I nearly died because of it."

"You're right", he said holding his hands up. "I was wrong for not telling you I was married before but you've got to know that I never meant for you to get hurt baby."

Whitney paced the floor before turning to face the man she loved, the man who had broken her heart.

"I know that Chad", she said softly. "But how can I trust you again after all this?"

"We'll take it day by day", he said as he took her hands in his. "Whitney, I love you and I'm begging for a chance to regain your trust.

The former tennis player was torn and knew she couldn't make a decision at that moment.

"We'll see", was all she could say.

Chad took it as good news and broke into a big smile, pulling Whitney into his arms. She resisted at first but eventually relaxed into his arms. The moment was broken as Whitney looked through the window into Little Ethan's room.

"Oh no", she moaned pulling away from Chad.

He looked up and saw Ethan and Theresa sitting by little Ethan's bedside. The couple watched as Ethan pulled the brunette into his arms and kiss her forehead as they watched over little Ethan. Chad put his arm around Whitney as she sighed heavily.

"Chad you've set her up to get her heart broken again", she said softly.

"Maybe not"

….

In a nearby office Dr. Russell sat sadly reviewing her test results. She'd had them all day and kept looking at them again and again as if she could change what they said by sheer force of will. The doctor ran her fingers through her hair as she bemoaned what to do with such awful news. It was by far the worst part of her job.

"How am I supposed to tell them", she whispered as she held the results. "How am I supposed to tell Theresa that her little boy has cancer."

…

Next: Doctor Russell delivers the awful news. Ethan is torn between two families. Gwen wrestles with her conscious. Little Ethan's diagnosis may bring long keep secrets to light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: A few chapters left! Thanks for the follows and please leave reviews.

…..

"Ethan I cannot believe you are falling for her schemes again", Ivy Crane ranted as she paced the floor.

The young lawyer sighed heavily as plopped down on the couch.

"And what schemes would those be Mother?", he questioned.

"Ethan she's using her son's illness to pull you back into her web", the icy blonde exclaimed. "How can you not see it?"

"Because it's not happening", Ethan snapped. "She hasn't tried anything, she didn't even ask me that come to the hospital I went on my own."

"Well, just give her time, she'll twist it to her advantage", Ivy snapped.

"Enough", the said tightly earning a stunned look from his mother.

"Fine" Ivy said and busied herself straightened up the room. "I just don't see how you can care so much about the woman who ruined your life."

"Theresa swears that she didn't do it mother, and I really don't want to talk about this now", he replied tired of arguing.

The young lawyer had finally come down from the Crane Cabins and rather than staying at Sheridan's cottage he'd decided to get his own place. He was still working for Crane and making decent money.

"Are Gwen and the baby going to be staying here when they come into town tomorrow? Ivy asked breaking the brief silence.

"I think they're staying at the Mansion with Rebecca", Ethan said thinking about his daughter. "I video chatted them yesterday."

"Well did you even ask them to stay here?", Ivy asked exasperated. "Honestly Ethan how are you get your family back if you're not even trying.

"I am trying Mother!", the lawyer yelled. "I've been apologizing and begging Gwen to come back to Harmony for three months now and she is. What else am I supposed to do?"

You're supposed to stay away from Theresa, the blonde fussed crossing her arms. "And don't give me that look Ethan, you do not love her! She tricked you!"

Ethan ran his hands through his hair, his voice thick with frustration.

"I do love her Mother and she didn't trick me, I feel in love with her all on my own", she ground out. And Little Ethan is sick I can't just abandon them."

Ivy walked up to her son and took his hands into hers.

"I know how much you care about Little Ethan", she said. " but you've got your own wife and daughter to consider now. At least try to put them first."

Ethan nodded and gave his mother a hug.

"Now I've got to go check on your father and try not to worry about Theresa too much, she's got your brother by the nose and I doubt she'll need much comforting."

Ivy hurried out leaving an uneasy Ethan behind.

"Theresa and Fox? Not again", he sighed.

...

Gwen Winthrop sighed heavily as she entered the Crane Mansion, she was finally back in Harmony. Only this time she finally had something to show for all the pain she'd endured. Sarah had grown rapidly and now had her mother's silky blonde hair and her father's eyes. As she bounced her daughter on her hip, Gwen tried to ignore her mother's yammering. She had been going on and on since she'd picked Gwen and Sarah up from the airport

"Well?", Rebecca said staring pointedly at her daughter.

"Well what?", the blonde replied. "Do you want me to call the Nanny for Sarah", she said. "So, we can talk?"

"No thanks", Gwen replied holding the baby closer. "I already told you I'm not going to rely on a Nanny".

"Honestly Gwen" Rebecca sighed as she rang for tea. "You've hardly let her out of your sight since I met you at the airport. You barely let me hold her!"

Before the new mother could answer, a servant appeared with light refreshments for the women and another servant appeared to take the baby. Sensing her daughter tense up Rebecca intervened.

"It'll just be for a few hours Gwennie, and I've checked Elizabeth's credentials thoroughly", the redhead reassured. "She's just going to get little Sarah settled down for a nap, right Elizabeth?"

"Yes Mrs. Crane", she replied as Gwen reluctantly handed over the baby. No sooner than the Nanny had exited the room, did the redhead set her sights on her daughter.

"Did you know Ethan's back from the Crane and has an apartment now", Rebecca said getting straight to the point.

"Is this why you wanted me to hand my daughter over to a Nanny", Gwen huffed. "so you could talk about Ethan."

"Honey I'm just trying to help you save your marriage!", Rebecca said. "You know that tramp Theresa is just waiting to snatch him up"

"Maybe my marriage can't be saved! Have you thought about that?" Gwen exploded leaping from the couch. "Ethan is still in love with Theresa! Mother, he was willing to risk everything, _my daughter's life_ , because he thought she moved on- "

"Gwen you've been harping on that for months", Rebecca interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"Mother you know how precarious my pregnancy was, seeing them fool around on live tv could've cost me to lose my baby!"

"Oh, I know that honey and we are all so thankful that that didn't happen. But You have her, you have your beautiful baby girl. You don't have to worry anymore"

In a rare show of affection Rebecca hugged her daughter disturbed to see her so rattled, she was acting as she'd actually lost Sarah?

"Anything could've happened Mother", she whispered "And I can't help but feel that something bad _is_ going to happen to my baby. All because of what we did to Theresa"

She held onto her mother as tears rolled down her checks.

"Gwen honey you're scaring me", Rebecca whined. "You've got to pull yourself together and keep our secrets okay?"

Suddenly Gwen flashed back to the hospital room in L.A. and the words of the angel haunted her. _If you fail to heed this warning you will be forever trapped in misery never knowing true love. You must always follow your conscious though your heart may disagree_.

Would she have to confess everything give to herself and her daughter a truly happy life?

...

"Theresa honey please try to eat something", Whitney begged her best friend.

The two were taking a break from the hospital and having lunch at the book cafe. Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald was sitting with little Ethan while the women caught some air.

"I'm not hungry Whitney", the brunette said softly. "My little boy had been in and out of the hospital for months and we still don't know what's wrong. Food is the last thing on my mind."

"I know but you know my mom's doing the best she can", the former tennis player said. "And you need to be at your best for Little Ethan, he needs his mommy strong and healthy to get him through this right?"

"You're right as always", Theresa replied and picked up her sandwich.

The two women ate in companionable silence for a while.

"Fox has really been there for you through all this huh", Whitney said trying to lighten the mood.

"He really has", Theresa said giving her a soft smile.

She didn't have the heart to tell Whitney that she'd never love Fox the way she loved Ethan.

"Soo how are things with Chad?", she asked deftly changing the subject.

He's still begging for another chance,", Whitney rolled her eyes.

"Whitney how long are you going to make him grovel", the brunette asked. "You know you love him and he loves you."

"It's not that easy Theresa, I got to be able to trust Chad- "

Before she could finish Theresa's, phone began to ring, and Whitney could tell by the look on her best friends face that something serious was happening. Theresa spoke for a few moments and as she hung the phone up, the color drained from her face. She abruptly stood and grabbed her purse.

"Your mother wants to speak with me about Little Ethan's, we got to go now!"

"Right", Whitney nodded throwing the money for their bills on the table.

The two women flew from the restaurant out to Whitney's car.

"Everything's going to be okay Theresa" she said as headed toward the hospital. "Little Ethan is going to be just fine."

At least Whitney prayed so.

...

Theresa was almost running through the children's ward of the hospital with Whitney on her heels. With each step she took a million thoughts ran through her mind.

 _Why had she left the hospital? Was her little boy okay? What if..._

"Theresita!", Pilar called snapped her back into reality.

"Mama", she gasped struggling to catch her breath. "Where is he?"

"He's sleeping mija", Pilar said as they stood to outside the room. "Dr Russell will be back with the results in just a minute. Please sit down."

Pilar and Whitney led Theresa to a nearby bench where she and Whitney sat down.

"I texted Chad", she said. "The guys should be here any minute."

The brunette could only nod trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

What seemed like hours later Dr. Russell appeared and took the trio into a private room.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting", she said. "I was going through my paperwork just to be sure I had the right diagnosis."

"Well mom what is it? What's wrong with Little Ethan", Whitney asked.

Eve stood silently and continued to flip through her chart, wishing she weren't having this conversation. Finally, she looked up at the room full whose hearts she was about to break and spoke the words that broke her own as well.

"First let me say that I'm so sorry Theresa", Dr. Russell began. "but from the test results it appears that Little Ethan has cancer".

"No!", Whitney screamed breaking the stunned silence. "Oh my god no!"

Pilar clutched her chest and began to sob as the color drained from Theresa's face.

"I'm so sorry", Dr Russell said again as she reached out to hug Whitney. "I promise to do the very best I can for him".

Whitney turned to comfort her own best friend who had yet to make a sound.

"Theresa?" She cried. "Theresa's everything's going to be okay. You heard my mom, we'll get the best doctors and treatment available okay. Theresa please say something!"

The brunette stood unmoving, unblinking as if she were made of stone.

"I think she's in shock", Dr. Russell said and paged for a nurse.

"Mija mija," Pilar yelled shaking her daughter hard.

Theresa finally blinked as if waking up from a bad dream.

"My little boy", she gasped "Oh god my little boy".

The brunette's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

Next on A Twist of Fate: Surprising secrets are revealed when Little Ethan requires a blood transfusion. Gwen's guilt overwhelms her, and an unknown enemy overhears her greatest secret. Ethan struggles with his feelings. Will he give in to his Passions?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Only two chapters left, possibly an epilogue? Please review. Planning another fic for Sheridan and Luis tentatively titled for "Come back to me where you belong".

Chapter 5

As the news of Little Ethan diagnosis spread through the town of Harmony, everyone rallied to support Theresa and Pilar. Dr. Russell and the specialist were considering a bone marrow transplant and almost everyone volunteered to be tested as a possible match. Ethan Winthrop was spending as much time at the hospital as he did with Gwen and Sarah which left a certain group in Harmony very unhappy

...

"Gwennie honey why are you letting this happen", Rebecca Crane fumed as she paced the room.

"Letting what happen Mother", the blonde replied although she knew exactly what the redhead meant.

Rebecca gave her daughter a sharp glare.

"You know exactly what I mean Gwendolyn Hotchkiss Winthrop!", she snapped. "Honey I just don't understand, I am Mrs. Julian Crane! Now weren't we supposed to get Julian to adopt Ethan, so we could rule this empire? Yet you are allowing Ethan to slip further and further away from us!"

Gwen sighed and picked her sleeping daughter.

"I know all that, I just don't think Ethan will agree to being adopted Mother. Besides he stayed over here a few days ago and spends plenty of time with me and Sarah."

"He also spends plenty of time with Theresa and her son!" Rebecca fumed. "Is this what you want the rest of your life to be? Sharing your husband with another woman and her bastard son?!"

"Mother," Gwen warned. "

No Gwen I've had enough!", Rebecca said angrily. "We have done everything to get that wretched Mexican tramp out of your life and she keeps popping back in. Exposing Ethan's paternity to the tabloids wasn't enough, framing her for it wasn't enough! But I guarantee I'll get that tramp out of you and Sarah's life for good!"

"Whatever you do I won't be involved" the blonde swore as her mother started storming away.

"You're already up to your neck in this Gwen, you'll do as I say."

The redhead didn't give her daughter a backwards glance as she stormed up the stairs to plot. No sooner than she was up the stairs did a figure stepped from behind the corner. The man smiled as he looked down at his cellphone, he'd conveniently captured everything.

...

After much pleading from Theresa and Pilar, Eve had allowed the young man to go home for a few days before beginning the blood transfusion.

Over at Theresa's, that night was falling as she Whitney and Fox say in the living room with little Ethan. As the brunette snuggled next to her little boy she gave Fox a smile.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for him, she said. The Crane heir had decked out Theresa's home with medical equipment and a round the clock nurse to help with Little Ethan's care.

"Hey, he's my little brother and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys.", he said. "I really hope I'm a match for this whole bone marrow thing."

"Me too", Whitney chimed in. "You or Julian or any Crane would be great."

Theresa looked around and smiled, she was lucky to have such amazing people in her life.

"We're going in for the first blood transfusion in the morning", she said as Little Ethan played his video game.

"Will it hurt mommy?", he asked looking up.

"Only a pinch", Whitney said so Theresa didn't have to answer.

"Just like this!" Fox moved to pinch him, and he squealed, leaping from the couch as his brother chased him until they were both tired.

Suddenly thunder crackled loudly startling the foursome.

"Alright buddy, we'd better get you ready for bed and then we'll head out", Fox said grabbing his Little Ethan.

"That's right", Whitney smiled. "You've got a big day tomorrow".

After putting Little Ethan to bed with his home nurse, Theresa walked her guest to the door.

"Thanks for everything guys, see you in the morning"

The group said their goodbyes and the brunette settled on the couch to watch television.

...

Theresa must've fallen asleep because an hour later a knocking at the door startled her awake. As the pounding continued the brunette swept her back and rushed to answer it.

"Fox did you leave your- "

Theresa was rendered speechless as she faced not Fox but Ethan.

As blue eyes met brown a heavy silence feel between them.

"Ethan", she whispered.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not who you were expecting", he stuck his hands in his pocket. "I just wanted to check on Little Ethan since I wasn't there when he was released earlier."

"It's okay", Theresa leaned against the door. "We know you have other things to do. Whitney and Fox brought us home."

Thundered crackled again and it began to mist rain.

"Seems like Fox has everything covered", the sandy blonde chuckled.

"What does that mean Ethan?" Theresa frowned. "He's just my friend."

"Sure", he quipped. "It's raining, and I'd better go. Can you tell Little Ethan I came by?"

"Sure", the brunette murmured.

Theresa wanted more than anything to ask him to come in, to hold him in her arms and tell him how she really felt. But she couldn't she had to let him go.

As Ethan turned and started to walk away, Theresa called out to him.

"Little Ethan's going back to the hospital in the morning for a blood transfusion, can you be there?"

"You want me to come?", He asked. "Of course I do, and Little Ethan does too. And Fox explained that you-"

"Fox again", Ethan cut her off. "It's crazy that you can't see it, everyone else does even my mother sees it."

Thunder rumbled again, and it began to rain harder.

"What are you talking about?", she demanded.

"Nothing I have to go", he snapped and stormed away.

Before she knew it, Theresa was off the porch and following Ethan.

"No, you're going answer me!"

"Theresa it's raining go back inside!"

"What's going on you haven't acted this way since L.A- ", the brunette paused for a moment. "You think there's something going on between me and Fox?"

"It would be the first time, he said.

"There was never anything serious between Fox and me, Ethan. Back then it was only to make you jealous. Right now, I'm putting Little Ethan first, not worrying about my love life and honestly you shouldn't be either." Theresa shook her head in disgust.

She headed back towards the house, she was thoroughly soaked from the rain and growing angry by the moment.

"Theresa wait", Ethan called. "I'm sorry."

He caught her by the arm as she reached the door.

"You're right the focus should be on Little Ethan", he turned her around to face him. "I don't know what came over me."

"Nothing came over you Ethan", Theresa said.

She wiped her face and Ethan couldn't tell if it was rain or tears.

"You love me and the thought of me being with someone else tears you up inside."

Lightening flashed across the sky and Ethan stood silently. He couldn't deny any of what Theresa said.

"Now you know how I feel everyday", Theresa said softly.

"What do I do?", Ethan asked brokenly. "Yes, I love you, but I love Gwen too."

"I can't tell you, you have to decide for yourself. But I can tell you that I'll always love you Ethan. Goodbye."

…

The brunette turned her back and stepped inside but as she moved to close the door, Ethan stopped her.

"Don't", he pleaded and pulled her into his arms.

Before she could respond his lips were on hers, kissing her passionately, hungrily. It took her only a minute to surrender to him and she matched his passion as he backed her into the house.

"Stop", she moaned breaking the kiss. "I don't want us to regret anything."

"Theresa, I have never regretted us, and I never will", Ethan swore kissing her forehead.

"Is this really what you want, am I really what you want Ethan?", she asked.

"Yes", he answered being honest with himself for the first time in years. "Yes."

Ethan kissed Theresa passionately and lifted her into his arms, both dripping rainwater as they went up the stairs.

Next On ATOF: Has Ethan finally made his choice? Who overheard Rebecca's confessions? Will Little Ethan's blood transfusion go smoothly or will shocking revelations rock Harmony forever?


End file.
